


The Line We Crossed

by cloverlotus



Series: Barricity One-Shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: Barry Allen gets a text from the love of his life. Knowing that Oliver had hurt her again, he vowed to never let it happen again.Sucky summary, but this is just "Cross the Line" from Barry’s point of view





	The Line We Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like the longer, more smuttier version from Felicity's POV, it's the first story in the series (Cross the Line)

She was light.

She was love, laughter, hope, and everything in between.

He knew that he loved her, but he also knew that she loved someone else. Someone who didn’t love or appreciate her the way that he could. A man that was too blind to see the amazing ray of sunshine that was willing to love him. Darkness and all.

Barry Allen knew in his heart that Oliver Queen was _far_ from deserving of Felicity Smoak love.

But he had it… and yet he was taking it for granted, his life a revolving door of women, while Felicity sat back and watched.

 

Anytime she just needed to get away, he would run over and bring her back to Central City. He'd lost count of how many times her ran over, but the run that used to take him about twelve minutes, now only took him eight.

Barry watched her heart break over and over again. He was in the ultimate friend zone, and from the look of things, he had no hope of ever getting out. So he settled for being her friend.

He snuggled with her, watching rom-coms and eating their bodyweight in mint chip ice cream, any time Oliver had done something stupid.

He had a feeling that this was going to be one of those days the moment he read her message.  
**Hey. Can you meet me at my place in 20? Could really use a friend :(**

He text back immediately, **I'll be there in 10 ;)** , and was on his way. He passed by a flower shop in Central City, grabbing a bouquet of orchids and leaving a few bills on the counter, then running 600 miles to comfort the woman of his dreams.

He made it to Felicity’s townhouse in seven minutes, (a new record), and one glance at his hand told him the flowers were on fire. A few shakes put the fire out and he dropped them in the nearest trash bin, before running off to get her some more.

One minute later brought him back to Felicity’s house, and he made himself comfortable on the front step, fresh orchids in hand.

Barry stood and smiled the moment he saw her coming. She look beautiful as ever, and he already wanted to punch Oliver for whatever stupid thing he did this time.

"In the fifteen minutes it took me drive here from QC, you managed to run from Central City  _and_ stop for flowers?" Felicity asked, seemingly impressed, though unaware Thea he’d actually stopped for flowers twice.

"Anything for  _you."_ He smiled, moving to the side as Felicity unlocked the door. He handed her the orchids once they were in the comfort of her home.

  
"It's been a long weekend, do you mind if I drink some wine? I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or left out because you can't get drunk, what with the whole super speed thing, and I know Cisco made you something, but you know, I don't have any of that h—"

  
"It's okay, Felicity." Barry smiled. She got her wine and he helped himself to a glass of water, before they head to the living room. Felicity told him all about Russia. Oliver sleeping with Isabitch Roachev, the horrible women she’d told him about a few weeks ago.  
Oliver did  _not_ deserve the amazing woman before him.

"Then at work, he has the audacity to ask  _me_ to drop off documents to her. Like, hello! Dude, YOU, slept with her, why not bring the documents yourself? And do you know what the witch said to me?! Do you have the slightest idea?! She goes," in a nasally voice, Felicity recites, ""you know Oliver will never see you as more than an EA and occasional booty call. So why do you bother?" God, Barry, that woman has some nerve." Barry’s anger faded, his heart breaking as tears welled up in the beautiful blonde’s eyes.   
"Barry, I'm a fucking _joke_ at QC. No one believes in my abilities anymore. Everyone thinks that I'm only an EA because I'm sleeping with Oliver, which I'm not because it's not like he's ever bothered to give me the time of day, but instead of letting me down easy, he'd rather dangle women in front of me. Like, his life involves a million-woman-march or something."

  
The moment her tears turned into sobs, Barry had her small body in his arms. He hates Oliver so much for this, and frankly he was itching to kick his ass. Barry wasn’t stupid, he knew that Oliver had some sort of feelings for Felicity but instead of taking action, he constantly made her feel like shit. And now this? Rumors around work that Felicity, the smartest person he knows, slept her way to the top?

"Shhh. It's okay." He whispered smoothly, as she clung to him. He rubbed gently circles on her back hoping to calm her. "I'm here for you, Lis. I'll always be here. _God,_ I _hate_ them for making you feel like this. Let it all out."

Barry held Felicity for several minutes before she completely calmed down, her breathing regulated. He felt the woman he loves, pull back from him slightly. He watched as she stared at him, her eyebrows gently furrowed. He kept his eyes on her, his hands still on her hips.

Then her eyes brightened, her brows slightly raised, as though she had just had an epiphany. He watched as she bit her lip, her pupils darkening, and the simple action causing Barry to kick his lips in hope and anticipation.

Blush spread across her cheeks, and he really wanted to kiss her more than anything at that moment. He silently pleaded with her, slipping his hand into the soft hairs at the nape of her neck. She responded, slowly leaning up. The brunette accepted Felicity’s invitation, meeting her halfway to lock his lips with hers.

And it was more than he’d  _ever_ imagined.

And Barry Allen had imagined kissing this woman more times than he could count.

  
He felt her cold finger tips brush his abs beneath his shirt, and he shivered, electricity literally coursing through his veins. His teeth sunk into Felicity’s bottom lip, and he swallowed her gentle moan, pulling her a bit closer. He pulled his lips away, allowing her to pull his short over his head. His left arm slid around her waist, his right fingers playing with the ends of her blonde locks.

"Lis… if we cross this line… there's no going back. No _taking_ it back." He whispered, giving her an out. He didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage, but he so wanted it. He wanted everything with this woman. He was truly in love with her.

  
"I say we cross this line and never look back." She answered. His heart swelled when she confirmed his thoughts.

  
When she told him that she was blind, that she loved him.

Barry took Felicity to her bedroom. Making love with and to her throughout the afternoon. Pouring his soul and pent up feelings into every kiss and stroke. Wanting this incredible woman to feel all of him.

To have all of him.

  
He would worship her and give her _everything_ in him. She would be _his_ forever and Oliver Queen would never hurt her again. He’d make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
